The present invention relates generally to the art of bricklaying and in particular to a modular form which will enable a homeowner or other individual unskilled in bricklaying techniques to produce a professional looking patio, walkway or resurfaced wall at a cost substantially below that which would be incurred if professional bricklayers were hired to do the same project and in substantially less time than that required without the use of such modular forms.
Homeowners and other do-it yourself enthusiasts are reluctant to attempt construction projects involving the laying of bricks or patio blocks because it is difficult for one unskilled in such arts to produce a final product having a consistently correct pattern, even brickwork spacing and a good appearance. If such people want a brick patio or walkway, they commonly seek to employ professional bricklayers to do the job. The cost for such projects may then become prohibitive as the labor costs for such work often exceeds the cost of materials. Alternatively, due to the excessive time required to create a pattern, such people may lay the brick without attempting a pattern, e.g. end to end or side to side. These problems are especially pronounced if the patio or walkway desired is to be of a "fancy" pattern such as basketweave or herringbone.
While it is known in the construction industry that brick forms may be employed for preparing precast walls and roadways, there are, to the present inventor's knowledge, no products on the market which permit the do-it-yourselfer to prepare patios and walkways or to resurface a wall with brick to yield a professional looking appearance at nominal cost. Such a product must be adaptable for projects of different size. Such a product would enable many people, who previously would have been unable to afford it or would have been reluctant to attempt a fancy pattern, the opportunity to add professional looking brickwork improvements to their homes and yards.